Tangible, alone
by onthecrossx
Summary: Bakura and Marik have been together for years, but lately Bakura's been spending a lot of time away from Marik. Marik is working up the courage to confront him, while Bakura may have gotten himself mixed up in something he really doesn't want.


**AN : This is just a short prologue type thing. **

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own these boys. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing a story about them.**

It was useless. So, so useless. Marik had all but given up. You would think that getting your boyfriend to pay the slightest bit of attention to you wouldn't be too hard. For Marik Ishtar however, it seemed to be. Lately, Bakura was all but ignoring him, in favour of those stupid games he always played. Anyone else would probably believe that Bakura was getting sick of him, and fret over whether he was about to become single again. Marik had long ago decided this wasn't the case, as he had utmost faith in himself and his relationship with Bakura.

He was getting quite bored though. At first he wouldn't admit it, even to himself, as he had too much pride, but Marik missed the evenings he used to spend with his boyfriend. In all honesty, Marik used to look forward to seeing Bakura in the evenings, to talk with him and just be with him. It used to be Bakura seeking him out, but now Marik practically had to corner him to get a few words.

It didn't help that they led such different lives, that they only saw each other for a few hours a day. It was so irritating, the way Bakura was acting. There must be something bothering him, but what? Usually Bakura told Marik these things, so he didn't really know how to get it out of him. But then again, why should he? If something is bothering Bakura, he should be mature enough to talk about it, instead of ignoring him. They'd been together for 3 years already, for god's sake.

So this was all why Marik was currently moping. Which he found, in itself, annoying. Marik didn't mope. It was against his character. Sure, he sulked, but only when it was to his advantage. Moping was completely different and he really disliked it. Bakura had come home earlier, just to leave again. He was 'practicing' with Yami yet again. Marik didn't understand why he couldn't just take a night off. He knew there was a tournament coming up later in the month but really?

Today really wasn't his day. But tomorrow, he decided, he would corner Bakura. He would ask him what was going on and get the truth. Fuck his pride, and fuck Bakura's.

* * *

Bakura was tired. Really, and truly tired.  
Right now, he wished he was at home with his boyfriend, possibly curled up on the couch watching a movie or just talking like they usually did before heading to bed. And seriously, he hadn't gotten laid in about 3 weeks and it was killing him!

The reason for this was that Bakura was currently working two jobs. His company had taken a fall recently, which meant so had his salary. A significant decrease. Of course, he and Marik could probably live quite comfortably on his current salary, but not the same life they had been living previously. He didn't want to have Marik get a job; he wanted to look after him himself. Which is why the second job.

He worked his corporate job in the day, running the company that he co-owned and at night, he worked as a forensic accountant. He made it his business to find out who and how much money employees had embezzled for different companies. This was convenient as some companies liked to employ forensic accountants after hours, so that their employees didn't realise that they may be caught anytime soon.

Bakura knew though, that it was only a matter of time before Marik noticed something was wrong. They hadn't really talked in a while, and there was only so many 'game practices' he could be attending with Yami. Marik might even ring Yami or Yugi someday, and realise Bakura wasn't there.

Fuck.

The computer he was working on just shut down. He was so close too, and was pretty sure he'd almost caught the person red handed. He must've pressed something wrong while he'd been thinking about Marik. Leaning down to switch the computer back on, hoping it wasn't dead completely, he leant slightly on the keyboard. This caused a whole heap of files to pop up, ones that Bakura hadn't seen before.

But they weren't figures, they were emails. Emails that as Bakura skimmed the first few lines, he realised he really shouldn't have found.


End file.
